1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle drive device and a control method for the vehicle drive device. In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement for enhancing the response of an automatic transmission while suppressing a shift shock when the automatic transmission is manually downshifted.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a vehicle drive device that includes a drive source that outputs a drive force for running, a blipping control device such as an electronic throttle valve that can change an output torque of the drive source irrespective of an accelerator operation, and an automatic transmission that has multi speeds. A technique for blipping control in such a drive device is proposed. In the blipping control, the output torque of the drive source is controlled by the blipping control device when the automatic transmission is manually downshifted. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-17673 (JP-A-6-17673) for example, discloses a shift control device for an automatic transmission using such a technique. According to the technique, an engine output is increased in a downshifting during engine braking, which reduces the time which is required for shifting the transmission.
According to the control of the related art discussed above, however, a shift shock may occur depending on the remaining torque capacity of clutches that is disengaged in the shifting of the automatic transmission. When it is attempted to suppress a shift shock, the response of the automatic transmission may not be enhanced sufficiently. That is, there has been desired development of a control device for a vehicle drive device that enhances the response of an automatic transmission while suppressing a shift shock when the automatic transmission is manually downshifted.